I'm Different
by NBBforever
Summary: In this story, all the Naked Brothers Band members have a disability or disorder or something like that. They have something different, unusual, not normally characterized in most kids. DISCONTINUED!
1. Hardcore wrestlers, Rosalina, changing

In this story, all the Naked Brothers Band members have a disability or disorder or something like that. They have something different, unusual, not normally characterized in most kids.

Kristina and Rosalina are transgender, meaning they was born a boy.

Alex is hearing impaired meaning he needs hearing aids.

David has enuresis which means he cant be potty trained.

Nat has stuttering.

Qaasim and a thomas have dyslexia meaning their brains mix up letters.

* * *

Nat, Alex, and Rosalina walked into the Wolff apartment.

"Were you serious about how when you sing, it makes you feel like a different person?" Rosalina asked. Nat nodded.

"Al-Alex did yo-you say yo-you ma-made a ne-new fri-friend?" Nat said. (A/n This is gonna be the hardest story ever. Unless...)

"yah. He's hearing impaired too. He transfered to our school because the kids at his old school were bullying him. He's name is Cecil Wilson and he has a twin named Rebecca." Alex said.

"Nat, you should just sing things instead." Rosalina said.

Rosalina's POV

So anyway, we have our own little group of friends: David, Thomas, Qaasim, and Kristina. No one else knows about me and Kristina except each other.

David came running in.

"guys, guess what?" He said.

"Wh-what?" Nat asked.

"they finally got me a mentor for my issue. Her name is Carmen Cortez and she's coming here to help me cause my mom doesnt like having random people in her house."

"Does she have cousins named Cecil and Rebecca?" Alex asked.

"yeah."

Then, I tall teenager with dark hair dressed in all leather walked in. Following her were three people: a young girl with long, light brown hair and squinted eyes. A young boy with dark, straight hair and hearing aids. And a slightly younger boy than the first one, with curly red hair.

"Hey David," the one with dark hair said. "Who are you friends?"

"this is Rosalina, nat, and his brother alex. Guys, this is Carmen, Juni, Cecil, and Rebecca." David said.

"that's Cecil. He's my new friend," Alex called out. "Common guys, leme show you the fuzzy room." Alex said. He led Cecil and Rebecca towards the room.

"so, why's Juni here?" i asked.

"Cause I. Forced to take him with me." Carmen replied.

"Nat, tell them what you like to do." I urged. Nat cleared his throat.

"I li-like to ha-hang with m-my fri-friends, no-not pres-present and I lo-love mu-music." Nat said.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Juni asked. Carmen slapped his arm.

"juni, that's rude." Carmen said.

...

later on, my dad went to work, and kristina, Thomas, and qaasim came over.

"nat, show them some songs you wrote." I whispered to him. Nat leaned over and whispered something to alex and they both went over to the instruments on the other side of the room.

"guys, Nat writes songs. He writes a lot. And he wants to show you one. This is called _hardcore wrestlers_." Alex said.

_yeah_

_hardcore wrestlers_

_enter the building_

_right now_

_come on, we got it going like_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_With inner feelings_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_With inner feelings_

_We Kick We Bite We Scream We Fight_

_We Squash We Bash We Crush and we smash_

_We rip we hit we throw a fit_

_We Squeeze we Stomp We squish and We chomp_

_But don't you know we hurt inside_

_We were little boys and we cried don't like scary movies we're afraid of heights_

_And when it gets too dark we need a night light_

_Cause we're_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_With inner feelings_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_With inner feelings_

_We Kick We Bite We Scream We Fight_

_We Squash We Bash We Crush and we smash_

_We rip we hit we throw a fit_

_We Squeeze we Stomp We squish and We chomp_

_But don't you know we feel things strong_

_Sometimes we think we don't belong_

_We all have our mommies_

_Kiss our dads goodnight_

_And sleeping with our blankies tucked in tight_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_With inner feelings_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_Hardcore Wrestlers_

_With inner feelings_

_[X4]_

_Hardcore Wrestlers with inner feeeeeeeeliiings_

"do_ Rosalina _next." Alex said.

"why's it called Rosalina?" Juni asked.

"yo-you ask a-a lot of que-questions." Nat said.

_You went to live your life_

_But why'd you have to go_

_You're my only love_

_My only never ending love_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina_

_You took my heart away_

_And now I miss you so_

_You're my only love_

_My only never ending love_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina_

_[musical interlude]_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina_

_I'll never be the same_

_I'll miss you till I die_

_You're my only love_

_My only never ending love_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina_

_Rosalina_

"Nat had more songs but there are a lot." Alex said_. _"but I write songs too."

"can we here one?" Qaasim asked.

"sure, this one's called changing." Alex said.

_Personality_

_Immortality_

_I saw it's raining outside_

_It's raining outside_

_You're changing_

_Personality_

_Rationality_

_Your fame has died_

_You think that you cried and you're gone_

_And I'm waiting_

_I'm slaving for this moment_

_I just can't wait anymore_

_Changing_

_Waiting_

_Changing_

_Waiting_

_The big style_

_Isn't worth the while_

_She screams at me_

_It seems to be that we're fading_

_All my photographs_

_All the perfect laughs_

_Are gone from me_

_It seems to be that we're changing_

_Personality_

_Rationality_

_Your fame has died_

_And you think that you cried and you're gone_

_And I'm waiting_

_I'm slaving for this moment_

_I just can't wait anymore_

_Changing_

_Waiting_

_Changing_

_Waiting_


	2. Start a band

Nats POV

it's been three weeks since we showed them how we get our feelings out. No one really questions us.

Alex hangs out with his three friends: Rebecca, Cecil, and Juanita.

Alex and Juanita met in the hospital. Juanita was born a few hours before Alex and was already in the intensive care unit. She had discombulated arms. When they brought alex there, it was because his ears were deformed.

somehow, they were able to stay by each other since then.

So now it's the first day of summer, and we're all hanging out at thomas's cause he has a pool. But Kristina and rosalina weren't there.

David went inside to call Kristina's mom, his godmother, to see where she is. Most likely wherever Kristina is, Rosalina is.

He finally came out after ten minutes. "Where are they?" Alex asked.

"They're at the hospital." David said.

"wh-what? Wh-why?" I asked.

"I don't know. We can go see them, though." We all put on our shirts, and Juanita and Rebecca put on shorts as well. Carmen drove us to the hospital.

when we were in their room, they were talking about something.

"Wh-what hap-happened?" I asked.

"Yah, why are you guys in the hospital?" Thomas asked.

"There's something we never told you guys." Kristina said.

"the reason you guys are so comfortable around us is because we're transgender." Rosalina finished.

"what does that mean?" Cecil asked.

"it means they have a girls brain in a boy body." David explained.

"And we're here because we've made up our minds." Rosalina said.

"we gonna get surgery." Kristina added.

"why didn't you tell any or us?" Qaasim asked.

"Does that mean that if someone had a crush on, they'd be gay?" Thomas asked.

"Not necessarily." Kristina says.

"you thought we were girls cause we acted like girls, so no." Rosalina concluded.

"dont you have to be 18 to get the surgeries?" Carmen asked.

"Yes."

"bu-but yo-your on-only thir-thirteen." I asked confused.

"We'll, Kristina's dad is a surgeon and he said if we're absolutely sure, then we could do it, but one surgery at a time." Rosalina summerized.

"okay, so how does this work?" david asked.

"itll take one year. first surgery is vigena transplant and three months to recover. then is breast transplant which will also take three months to recover. then will be a gene surgery where they chang a few genes so we dont get boy puberty which'll three months recovery. and finally is ovary transplant which will take three months recovery." kristina finalized.

"gee thanks for ruining my childhood with that information." alex said as he walked away.

...

about one month after their first surgery, I wanted to be the person to welcome Rosalina home. I knew that she was already at her house so I went over.

since she gave me a key last year, I went on in. She was lying on the couch watching the telivision.

"He-hey Rosalina."

People don't know why, but Rosalina is the longest word I can say with out a stutter.

she looked up from the screen. "Hey Nat." She said.

"Wha-what you u-up to?" I asked.

"Well, my dad's on a business trip for a few weeks so im stuck on the couch till Kristina's mom comes to check on me." Rosalina answered.

"me a-and Al-Alex co-could come and ta-ake Ca-care of you." I offered.

"you don't have to." She tried to protest.

"I wa-want to." I said. Before she could refuse more, I helped her stand up.

"you wa-want pig-piggy back or bri-bridal sty-style?"i asked.

"the second one but your gonna carry mr from my house to yours?" She asked.

"no, je-Jesse is wa-waiting ou-outside Just in ca-case you we-weren't ho-home." I lifted her up and put her in the car.

"hi rosie. Where to Nat?" Jesse asked.

"ho-home." I said. Jesse drove us home.

"thanks Jesse." rosalina said. I carried Rosalina up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Alex opened it.

"hi nat. Hey Rosalina." He said.

"nat, did you forget about-" Alex began.

"oh. Rosalina, I-I have t-to g-go for sp-speech ther-therapy." I said.

"she can come. Look what I got from walmart cause I knew you'd bring her." Alex brought a wheelchair. I sat Rosalina down in it and braught her down to the speech therapy building.

"hello Dr. Phillips," Alex said. "This is our friend, Rosalina."

"hello Alex, nat, Rosalina." Dr. Phillips said. "Okay, nat, how are you with three letter words?"

"oh-okay." I said.

"sorry to interrupt, but there's one particular word that he says perfectly And it's 8letters." Alex said.

"what word would that be?" Dr Phillips asked.

"Rosalina." Alex answered. "He talks the best around her."

"I didn't even notice." Rosalina said, shocked.

"okay, Nat, tell me everything you can about Rosalina."

Oh my god. Did alex really just do this?

"Sh-she's fu-funny, and ni-nice. And rea-really beautiful." I said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Rosalina asked.

"ye-yes." I answered.

"how come you never told me?"

"be-because yo-your one of m-my be-best fri-friends. I tho-thought it mig-might. mu-muddy our fri-friendship." I said.

"nothing could muddy our friendship. Not even this." She leaned forward and kissed me.I pulled away.

"Rosalina, how about you come to next class." Dr. Phillips asked.

"depends on when it is."

"We ha-have class on-once a mo-month." I told her.

...

"Nat, I think your really progressing," Alex said As we entered the apartment.

"th-thanks." I answered.

it was later that night, while we were lying in bed, when Alex said something.

"Nat?" He asked.

"yah?" I asked.

"I really really really want to do something, but if I do it, do you think everything wil change?" He asked.

"som-some things. Wha-what is it" I asked.

"I want to start a band with our friends." Alex said.


	3. Football Jocks

Nat's POV

"ar-are you su-sure you wa-want to do th-this?" I asked alex. We were about to open the door because David, Thomas, and Qaasim were coming over.

"positive." He reached for the doorknob and opened it.

...

it was our first rehearsal. We had to decide who was playing what.

"Al-Alex wha-what's to pla-play drums." I said.

"called it!" Alex shouted.

"time to choose positions then." Thomas said.

"I nominate Nat as lead singer." Rosalina said.

"I agree." Everyone said.

"we-well tha-that's set-settled." I said.

"can I play bass?" Rosalina asked.

"okay." Everyone said.

"I can play some wicked cello." Thomas said. we all looked at him.

"anyway, I can play some keyboard." David said.

"and I can kill it on the guitar." Qaasim said.

"me and cooper will manage. I'll be publicity and cooper will do the other stuff." Kristina said.

then the football jockeys walked.

"what's going on?" Cooper asked.

"we come here every weekend for meetings. What are you doing here?" Jason, the quarterback, asked.

"we rented the building for today." Kristina said.

"well your gonna have to move." Jason said.

"wh-who's go-gonna ma-make us?" I asked.

"oh look. It's the kid you can't even talk." Billy said.

"don't make fun of Nat." Rosalina said.

"oh and it's the boy who acts like a girl." Jake said.

"that's not nice." Alex screamed.

"what's with the hearing aids, you death or you just pretending?" Jason asked.

"I'm death. I need these and you can't make fun of them. Have you ever wondered how they feel?" Alex continued.

"well, no." Jake said quitly.

"exactly. You don't know what it feels like to constantly have you self esteem crushed. And she's not a boy. She's a girl." Alex said.

"you know what Wolff, this isn't over." Jason said and they walked out.

"I really hate them." Rosalina said.

"m-me too." I said.

"let's just rehearse." Cooper said.

...

when I woke up, all the pain and memory cam flooding back to me. It was a day later.

on the day, the jocks beat up Rosalina.

**_*flashback*_**

_me and Rosalina were walking into school When the jocks stopped us. Billy grabbed Rosalina. Jadon punched her in the pit of her stomach. "Le-leave Rosalina a-alone." I said loudly._

_"what'd you say Wolff?" Jake asked. "knee her?" He brought his knee to the same place three times before Rosalina fell, holding her stomach._

_"we ain't finished yet." Jake said, grabbing her and pulling her up._

_before I knew it, my fist flew and punched jake in the face._

_"leave Rosalina alone!" I screamed. Jake punched me back across the face._

_"whos gonna make me?" He asked._

_"you think your better than everyone else because you can punch and kick? Well I've got news flash for you, so can everyone else." I screamed and karate kicked his back._

_"Nat!" Rosalina yelled from behind me. When I turned around, Jason had a gun to her head._

_"don't shoot her, please. I'll be nothing without her. Shoot me instead." I said. He slowly pointed the gun at me._

**_*end flashback*_**

it took me a really long time to realize that I said the words clearly. I looked over and there was Rosalina, still unconsious.

if your wondering what happened, the vice principal came out just in time, and I fell asleep next to Rosalina at the hospital.

"it'll be okay, rosie." I said and stroked her hair. I knew she couldn't here me but still.

alex came out of the bathroom.

"Nat, you smell like fart. Go take a shower. I'll watch Rosalina." He said.

"thanks." I said and went to the bathroom.

When I came out I sat in the same spot and took rosalina's squeezed it.

"you feeling better?" I asked her.

"yah. Thanks for saving me back there."

"I would do it a thousand times again if it meant you were safe." I said.

...

i was walking Rosalina back to her house.


End file.
